


In Silence and Tears

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet reunions, Lord Byron - Freeform, M/M, Story based off poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Poem is by Lord Byron, and eerily and beautifully suits Bagginshield. Bilbo’s thoughts as he sails to Valinor with Frodo, Gimli, Gandalf, and the Elf Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence and Tears

I have a smoke with Gandalf on deck.

Frodo is playing a Dwarrow game with Gimli.

The expanse of the ocean has lost its wonder to me. There is nothing to see for miles and I wish something would happen. If I get too restless, I start to think. I start to remember.

 

_When we two parted in silence and tears, half broken-hearted, to sever for years, pale grew thy cheek and cold, colder thy kiss; truly that hour foretold sorrow to this._

I remember the fire in blue eyes. I remember black locks streaked in silver. I remember two braids flowing down on either side of his face.

I remember them dimming as life seeped away. I remember his pallor that day, so pale. His skin so white it could have been snow, laden in red.

_The dew of the morning sank chill on my brow—it felt like the warning of what I feel now. Thy vows are all broken, and light is thy fame: I hear thy name spoken, and share in its shame._

Oh! The arrogance of that Dwarf. His mocking smirk and swagger. The insult his voice held.

The mocking eventually grew way to annoyance and anger as our journey progressed until I had proven worthy in his eyes.

And beyond that worth, what had I gained?

Nothing. I threw it in his face for the sake of logic. I believed I did what was necessary at the time, but was it truly if it meant losing him?

 

_They name thee before me, a knell to mine ear; a shudder comes o'er me—why wert thou so dear? They know not I knew thee, who knew thee too well:—long, long shall I rue thee too deeply to tell._

The journey may have been one that would claim his life regardless.

I know that.

“What is that?” Frodo asks, coming to sit beside me. “I think I see something.”

“You’re eyes are true,” Legolas said. “We make for the Harbor. At long last we are here.” He turned around to deliver the news. All I feel is dread.

What awaits me on that strip of land? Is there anyone?

“Ah, Bilbo,” Gandalf said, he looks different. His hair darker, though his clothes are still white and his face is growing less and less like an old man’s. “The Grace is coming on you as well.”

“Grace?” Frodo asked.

“Look a little closer, Frodo. Does your uncle not seem younger?”

Frodo looked at me. He tilted his head to the side. “Gandalf’s right, Uncle. You’re starting to look as you did on your eleventy-first birthday.”Somehow, that makes me dread the dock all the more. Will I be that recognizable if he is there?

_In secret we met—in silence I grieve that thy heart could forget, thy spirit deceive. If I should meet thee after long years, how should I greet thee?_

When we dock, I’ve no need of the aid I required back at the Grey Havens. I feel stronger than I had in years and sharper in mind, sight, and hearing. My hair is the copper it used to be.

“Bilbo.”

It is as I feared. He is here. We parted as friends, but how much of that parting was really in friendship. How much does he remember?

Frodo and Gimli stare at him wide eyed.

“Is that who I think it is?” Frodo whispered.

“By Durin’s beard,” Gimli exclaimed. “Thorin Oakenshield!”

Thorin approaches us, staring at me. He falls to his knees and embraces me. His grasp is as strong as I remember it to be. I feel I’ve come home after being away so long.

A wave of relief floods overwhelms me. I was so afraid of this confrontation. But what was I afraid of?

I embrace him in return as tears flow down my face. I had a list of things I wanted to say to Thorin if this day came and now I can’t seem to say anything.

  
_With silence and tears._   



End file.
